FOREVER WITH YOU
by maxyunjae
Summary: I've tried to keep me by your side. I've tried to keep me in your life. I've tried to keep me close to you. I've tried to keep me in your heart. With the pain I felt so deep within. With all the love and times I share with you. You would always find another one. What am I to do? YUNJAE/ONESHOOT bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh klick back.. maxy cinta damai...


**FOREVER WITH YOU**

**I've tried to keep me in your mind. I've tried to keep me by your side. I've tried to keep me in your life. I've tried to keep me close to you. I've tried to keep me in your heart. With the pain I felt so deep within. With all the love and times I share with you. You would always find another one. What am I to do? **

**I even tried to live my life without your love but I can't live my life alone without your love. I can't understand, what am I to do? Even after all I had. I can't leave you in my past. I love you so it didn't matter then. **

**If you could understand the way you make me feel. Open up your heart and see who's right here waiting by your side. I'll promise you my love will be so true. Forever with you.**

.

.

**One shoot: **

Terinspirasi oleh lagu Sung Si Kyung : Forever with you

Ide tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung maxy ketik daripada disimpen nanti malah buat maxy bisulan… ehehehhe

Semoga teman-teman suka..^^

.

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

.

**Rated:**

M

.

**Genre:**

Romance, Drama

.

**Warning :**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan klick back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

.

.

.

**I've tried to keep me in your mind**

"Makan dulu Jae..."

"Gomawo Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil melahap suapan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong sedang sakit, sudah 2 hari ia tidak masuk kerja. Ia terbaring lemah di tempat tidur apartemennya. Untung sahabatnya sejak di bangku kuliah yang juga tetangga apartemennya sangat memperhatikannya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling mendukung dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Apapun tentang Jaejoong di ketahui oleh Yunho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sering curhat, mulai dari masalah pekerjaan hingga masalah pribadi termasuk keluarga dan pacar.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sangat menyayanginya. Bukan hanya sayang sebagai sahabat namun juga sayang dalam arti ingin memiliki, ingin melindungi dan ingin berbagi. Atau lebih tepatnya bisa disebut mencintai. Ya… Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Sudah 5 tahun lebih Yunho memendam rasa ini.

Selama ini, Yunho sangat perhatian kepada Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia selalu menjadi prioritas Yunho. Yunho selalu siaga ketika Jaejoong membutuhkan, tak peduli sedang dalam kondisi penting sekalipun, kalau Jaejoong membutuhkannya, tak perlu berpikir panjang bagi Yunho untuk langsung menemui Jaejoong. Seperti sekarang ini, sudah 2 hari Yunho menginap di apartemen Jaejoong, berangkat ke kantor lebih siang dan pulang lebih awal hanya untuk merawat Jaejoong yang sedang demam. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong terlebih saat Jaejoong sedang sakit seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat Jae, aku ada rapat pukul 10. Istirahatlah… dan jangan melakukan apapun, aku akan pulang secepatnya." Ucap Yunho setelah selesai menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Ne.. gomawo…" Jaejoong tersenyum

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong, memberikan kecupan di kening Jaejoong sebelum ia berangkat.

Mereka memang hanya bersahabat namun skinship diantara mereka sudah mirip sepasang kekasih saja. Anehnya, semua itu tercipta begitu saja, natural. Entah sejak kapan awalnya, namun mereka berdua sudah terbiasa saling memeluk, memegang tangan bahkan mencium pipi dan kening. Tak ada yang keberatan satu sama lain karena keduanya saling nyaman ketika melakukannya.

Jaejoong selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Yunho karena Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho.

Apapun akan Yunho lakukan demi Jaejoong.

Bagaimanapun Yunho ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho akan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong terus memikirkannya dan membutuhkannya. Ia tak peduli jika Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat karena memang tak ada keberanian dalam diri Yunho untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin merusak persahabatannya selama ini. Bisa terus disamping Jaejoong, memberikan perhatian dan membuat Jaejoong bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yunho.

.

.

.

**I've tried to keep me by your side**

"Yun.. aku jadian dengan Jihye…" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho dengan erat di tempat parkir kampus.

DEG

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong, sahabat yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir dia cintai dengan diam-diam, sudah menambatkan hatinya kepada orang lain.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit kesal karena Yunho malah bengong.

"Hei kenapa diam? Kau tak suka aku punya pacar untuk pertama kalinya Yun? Aiisshhh kau sangat tak asyik Yun" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Yah.. yah… Joongie… tentu saja aku senang… aku senang mendengarnya… Chukkae…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika berada di pelukan Yunho.

'Aku bahagia asal kau bahagia Jae, biarlah perasaan ini tetap disini… aku tak akan mengurangi sedikitpun perasaan ini.. Aku bahagia untukmu Jae, aku bahagia karena aku mencintaimu' batin Yunho dalam hati

.

.

**With all the love and times I share with you**

**You would always find another one**

**What am I to do?**

"Yun… ayolah… kau lama sekali" protes Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

Hari ini seharian Yunho menemani Jaejoong memilihkan kado untuk Jihye.. ya… besok adalah ulang tahun Jihye, yeoja paling beruntung di dunia yang telah menjadi kekasih Jaejoong selama 6 bulan terakhir. Selama ini Yunho selalu mendengar keluh kesah Jaejoong mengenai masalah hubungannya dengan Jihye… Yunho selalu memberikan saran dan membantu apapun yang Jaejoong minta.

"Istirahat sebentar Jae… aku lelah…" Ucap Yunho ngos-ngosan.. pantas saja sudah 3 departmen store ia jelajahi namun Jaejoong belum juga menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk Jihye.

"aiisshhh kau ini… kau payah Yun…" ejek Jaejoong yang ikutan duduk di kursi samping Yunho.

"Bukan aku yang payah.. tapi kau yang tak punya rasa lelah Jae… kita sudah menjelajah kemana-mana tapi belum juga ketemu barang yang kau mau" gerutu Yunho masih sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Yah Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. "Cobalah mencari kekasih, kau pasti akan tahu perasaanku sekarang ini. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai Yun." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum.

DEG

'Kau benar Jae, Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu' batin Yunho

"Yah.. hei Yun… kenapa malah bengong? Aiisshhh…"

"A-apa kau senang Jae?" tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong terkikik, "Tentu saja Yun… aku sangat senang memiliki kekasih, cobalah mencari kekasih Yun… Apa perlu aku bantu mencari? Katakan tipe yeoja yang kamu sukai. Aku akan membantu mencarikannya."

Yunho tersenyum, 'Aku ingin seseorang yang pandai memasak, terlihat dingin namun berhati baik, terlihat tegar namun juga rapuh, memiliki mata yang indah, senyum yang menawan, suara yang menenangkan, baik dan perhatian. Dan itu kau Jae… kau yang aku mau' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

Melihat Yunho yang hanya tersenyum dan diam, Jaejoong melanjutkan celotehnya, "Atau kau mau aku akan mencarikanmu yang seperti Jihye.. kau tahu Yun, dia sangat baik dan sangat perhatian. Sepertinya semakin lama aku semakin tak bisa menjauh darinya Yun, aku mencintainya, dan aku akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakannya"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kosong.

'Kau akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakannya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakanmu Jae' gumam Yunho dalam hati

"Yah kau ini kenapa? selalu bengong… apa kau sedang ada masalah? Aiisshhh… ayo jalan.. daripada kau terus melamun.." Jaejoong menyeret Yunho sekali lagi untuk berkeliling mencari kado untuk Jihye.

.

.

**I've tried to keep me in your life**

**I've tried to keep me close to you**

"Jae.. dia menghianatimu… ayolah.. cobalah berfikir rasional" desak Yunho sekali lagi.

Yunho sudah 3 kali memergoki Jihye berciuman di tempat umum dengan namja lain. Yunho sangat tak terima, ia tak terima namja yang dicintainya dipermainkan oleh orang lain.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat Yun.. aku sudah menanyakan kepada Jihye, dia kemarin sedang di rumah dan tidak di café seperti yang kau katakan kemarin Yun" Jaejoong tetap saja membela Jihye, meski Yunho sudah berulangkali meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Ck… Jae… cobalah percaya kepadaku…"

"Sudahlah Yun… terimakasih telah mengingatkanku… tapi aku mempercayainya Yun… sudah hampir 2 tahun aku berpacaran dengan Jihye. Dan selama ini kita baik-baik saja."

"Dia sudah menghianatimu Jae… sungguh"

"Yun.. sudahlah… jangan menyibukkan dirimu dengan urusanku… aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri" Jaejoong mulai kesal.

"Aku tak mau kau terluka"

"Aku tak akan terluka jadi berhentilah membahas ini Yun…"

"Jae…" Yunho kekeh

"YUN…" Jaejoong berteriak. Ia sangat kesal karena Yunho terus memaksanya percaya.

"Oke.. terserah…!" ucap Yunho akhirnya, ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih makan di kantin.

'sungguh aku tak ingin kau terluka Jae… aku melihatnya kemarin Jae… sungguh.. itu Jihye… aku rela kau dengannya Jae… tapi tidak jika kau dihianati seperti ini… kau sangat berharga Jae… kau tak pantas untuk dihianati…' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

**Even with the love I gave to you**

**I could always find another one**

**Lying close to you**

"Kau masih marah kepadaku Yun?" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tteokboki di meja depan Yunho.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi siang di kantin, Jaejoong sengaja mendatangi Yunho. Ia tak bisa jika harus marah terlalu lama dengan Yunho, sahabat terbaiknya, yang selalu menemaninya dan ada untuknya. Yunho adalah orang yang terpenting bagi Jaejoong, perasaannya sangat tak enak ketika mereka saling marah seperti sekarang ini.

Namun Yunho hanya diam. Dia tak berkata apapun setelah membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Jaejoong beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mianhe"

Yunho masih diam, fokus memperhatikan acara TV.

"Mianhe, tak seharusnya aku berteriak kepadamu."

Yunho masih diam.

"Yun…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mentoel pipi Yunho

Yunho masih tetap terdiam, ia terus memperhatikan acara TV, mencoba mengabaikan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mencoba meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Aku membawakan makan malam favoritmu Yun.. cobalah" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil sesendok tteokboki dan mengarahkannya didepan Yunho, mencoba menyuapi Yunho.

Yunho menatap kesal Jaejoong karena telah menghalangi pandangannya melihat acara TV. Jaejoong memberikan doe eyes andalannya.

"Ck…" decak Yunho. Selalu seperti ini cara Jaejoong membujuknya. Dan selalu dengan cara seperti ini Yunho berhasil terbujuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Yunho sedikit berdecak. Ini pertanda Yunho memperhatikannya dan sebentar lagi Yunho tak akan marah kepadanya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mendekatkan sesendok tteokboki ke mulut Yunho.

Mau tak mau Yunho memakan suapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seketika memeluk Yunho, "Jangan marah lagi kepadaku Yun… kau membuatku takut" gumam Jaejoong dipelukan Yunho.

"Percayalah kepadaku, maka aku tak akan marah lagi padamu Jae…" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap lekat Yunho. "Aku ingin mempercayaimu Yun, tapi aku juga tak ingin membuat Jihye terluka karena tak mempercayainya. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Dan sepertinya dia tidak bohong Yun.."

"Berarti kau menuduhku berbohong?"

"Yun…" gumam Jaejoong memegang pipi Yunho "Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka Jae"

"Dan aku juga tak ingin membuat Jihye terluka karena tak mempercayainya"

"Tapi kau membuatku terluka Jae"

"MWO?"

"A-ah anni… lupakan"

.

.

**Baby even after all that we've been through**

**I can't live my life alone without your love**

**I can't understand what am I to do**

"Sekarang kau baru percaya kepadaku?" marah Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho marah kepada Jaejoong ketika tadi waktu mereka jalan-jalan di salah satu departmen store, mereka memergoki Jihye sedang asyik berdua dengan namja lain, bahkan mereka berdua sempat berciuman. Seketika Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke arah Jihye dan akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihye didepan mata Yunho, seketika itu juga.

Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Yunho. Yunho terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya. Yunho tak terima jika Jaejoong disakiti seperti ini.

Bahu Jaejoong bergetar, ia menangis dalam diam.

Yunho semakin tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Yunho kemudian mendekati Jaejoong, memeluknya, erat.

Jaejoong terisak di dada Yunho. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Jaejoong keluarkan. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga bahu Jaejoong tak bergetar lagi. Ia sudah tenang sekarang. Yunho hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggenggam erat kemeja di pinggang Yunho.

Yunho urung melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yun…" gumam Jaejoong

"Ne… aku akan terus berada disampingmu, menemanimu.. sampai kau bosan kepadaku…" Yunho terkikik, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Kau harus berjanji kepadaku"

"Ne.. Yaksok.." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

'Andai kau tahu perasaannku… Andai kau bisa menjadi milikku, aku tak akan membuatmu seperti ini.. Seandainya aku bisa berkata - lupakan dia karena aku akan membuatmu bahagia… seandainya aku bisa Jae…' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

**I've tried to keep me in your heart**

**With the pain I felt so deep within**

"Aku bertemu Jihye Yun…"

"Lalu.." Yunho menanggapi dingin

"Dia mengajakku untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi"

"Dan?"

"Aku memberikannya kesempatan Yun.. sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh"

BRAKKK

Yunho menggebrak meja kerja didepannya. Yunho sedang di kantor sekarang. Jaejoong datang kesana ketika istirahat makan siang. Jaejoong sering datang ke kantor Yunho ketika jam makan siang terkadang membawa bekal makan siang ataupun sekedar keluar berdua untuk mencari udara segar.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun tak pernah terdengar kabar Jihye. Sudah hampir 2 tahun hidup Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan lancar tanpa Jihye.

Selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat saja. Mereka tak sungkan menunjukkan perhatian mereka satu sama lain bahkan di tempat publik sekalipun. Namun semua itu seakan menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap takut kearah Yunho yang sudah terlihat sangat marah.

Yunho menatap tajam mata Jaejoong, "Kau memberikannya kesempatan? Kau bahkan tak meminta pendapatku Jae… apa kau lupa bagaimana ia menyakitimu dulu? Dia tak pantas mendapatkanmu kembali Jae. Apa kau tak mengerti juga?"

"Dia berubah Yun… dia sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi" ucap Jaejoong ragu

"ARRRGGHHH" Yunho mengobrak-abrik tumpukan file dimejanya.

"Yun…"

"Lepaskan tanganku Jae… Sungguh kau membuatku kecewa… bukankah kita sudah baik-baik saja tanpa dia selama ini? Aku tak ingin kau disakiti lagi Jae. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Apa aku tak cukup membuatmu bahagia Jae?" Yunho emosi.

"Mian Yun… aku…"

"Pulanglah…"

"Yun…"

"PULANG…!"

Bukannya keluar, Jaejoong malah memeluk Yunho. memeluknya erat, air matanya tak terbendung lagi. "Mian…"

Yunho masih marah, ia hanya diam.

"Mian Yun…"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka Jae.. sungguh… aku tak ingin kau terluka untuk kedua kalinya" Yunho akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku tak akan terluka Yun… percayalah… aku tak akan terluka… karena aku memilikimu…"

"Jae.."

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho mengurungkan kalimat yang hendak di ucapkannya.

Mereka masih saling terdiam.

"Kau bahagia Jae?"

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong

"Syukurlah…"

'Kau harus bahagia Jae… kau tak boleh terluka… aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka… aku tak ingin kau merasakan rasa sakit ini… jangan… biarkan aku yang merasakannya sendiri…' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

**With all the love and times I gave to you**

**I could always find another one**

**Lying next to you**

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dari kejauhan yang tertawa bahagia di sebuah café bersama dengan Jihye. Jaejoong selalu memegang tangan Jihye bahkan sesekali ia sempat mencium tangan Jihye. Yunho hanya bisa memukul setir mobil didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa Jae? Kau sudah benar-benar bahagia sekarang?" gumam Yunho

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Sakit" gumam Yunho, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Diam

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku Jae… tapi aku takut mengecewakanmu… aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku… setelah kau mengetahui perasaanku… Aku tak ingin kehilangan kepercayaanmu… aku takut Jae…" Yunho terus menggumam.

Yunho kembali melihat Jaejoong dan Jihye yang terlihat sedang asyik ngobrol.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae…" ucap Yunho lirih

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya sekali lagi

"Sungguh aku tak mampu berpaling darimu Jae… aku tak bisa menjauh darimu…"

.

.

**Baby even after all that we've been through**

**I even tried to live my life without your love**

**I don't understand what am I to do**

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi Yun?"

"mmm…" angguk Yunho sambil terus mengepack barang-barangnya.

Yunho akan melanjutkan studi S2 di New York. Ia membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 2 tahun untuk melanjutkan studinya. Bukan perkara mudah bagi Yunho untuk mengambil keputusan ini mengingat dia harus hidup tanpa Jaejoong setidaknya selama 2 tahun. Tapi sudah 3 bulan ini Jaejoong tak menemuinya dan di saat Yunho ingin menemui Jaejoong, ia malah melihat pemandangan romantis antara Jaejoong dan Jihye di café.

Yunho merasa butuh untuk menenangkan diri. Ia akan bahagia jika Jaejoong bahagia, tapi sungguh saat ini terasa sulit bagi Yunho untuk melakukannya. Perasaan di hatinya semakin membuncah. Tak ada keberanian darinya untuk mengungkapkan itu semua, terlebih setelah melihat pemandangan di café tadi. Ia tak ingin membuat Jaejoong sedih, ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

Mencoba hidup tanpa Jaejoong adalah keputusan yang terpikir olehnya sekarang dan studi adalah alasan terbaik bagi Yunho saat ini. 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama, ia masih muda, 26 tahun sekarang dan ia bersedia menjabat sebagai presdir setelah masa studinya selesai, menggantikan Mr Jung. Setidaknya itulah alasan Yunho ketika Jaejoong bertanya alasannya untuk pergi.

"Appa Jung menyebalkan… kenapa ia menyuruhmu melanjutkan studi? Membuatmu jauh dariku saja" gerutu Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aiihh Jae… kau tahu sendiri appa selalu memintaku menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan dan aku merasa masih butuh banyak belajar untuk menyetujui permintaannya itu"

"Tapi tidak harus ke luar negeri juga kan? Kau bisa sekolah disini"

"Jae…"

"Oke.. oke… aku mengerti Presdir Jung" sindir Jaejoong yang masih kesal.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, sungguh ia juga merasa sulit meninggalkan Jaejoong. tapi ia harus mencoba.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Yun" gumam Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Berhentilah membual" Yunho terkikik

"Yah…" protes Jaejoong

"Kau bahkan sudah tak mengunjungiku hampir 3 bulan… Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa aku Jae… kau sudah memiliki Jihye" ucap Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho, "Ah… Yun…Mian, aku…"

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau tak salah Jae… mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku tak membuntutimu terus Jae… aku sudah lelah menjadi ekormu" Yunho tertawa, mencoba bercanda setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Jaejoong setelah ucapannya tadi.

Jaejoongpun kemudian tersenyum namun tak lama setelah itu, mereka saling diam, sama-sama memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku akan mencoba Jae.. mencoba tanpamu… meski akan sulit, tapi aku akan mencoba Jae… kau sudah bahagia dengan Jihye… Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mencoba tanpamu… aku akan mencoba' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**If you could understand the way you make me feel**

2 tahun sudah Yunho menyelesaikan studinya. 2 tahun yang berat bagi Yunho. Berat, karena ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho memandang wallpaper HPnya, nampaklah wajah yang setia menghiasi layar HPnya selama 2 tahun belakangan. Jaejoong.

2 tahun sudah Yunho berusaha melupakan Jaejoong dan 2 tahun sudah Yunho gagal melupakan Jaejoong. Semakin ia mencoba melupakan, semakin ia merasa sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

"Jae, andai kau tahu perasaanku… apakah kau akan membenciku? Apa kau akan menjauhiku?" gumam Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Jaejoong. Semoga keputusannya menemui Jaejoong sekarang bukan keputusan yang salah.

.

.

**Open up your heart and see who's right here waiting by your side**

"Hai Jae…" sapa Yunho ketika pintu apartemen Jaejoong terbuka

Mata Jaejoong melotot, seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya muncul didepannya. Tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Yunho…" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ne… it's me.. Jae…" Yunho tertawa

Jaejoong semakin speechless… baru 2 tahun tak bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi Yunho sudah sangat berubah. Yunho yang sekarang semakin tampan dan semakin menawan.

"Jae…" Yunho menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang melamun

"Ah.. eh… masuk Yun…"

.

"Kau masih bekerja di tempat yang lama?"

"aku sudah 1 tahun lebih resign Yun… aku sekarang sedang membuka café, mampirlah kalau kau ada waktu"

"Café?"

"mmm.."Angguk Jaejoong.

.

Percakapan sedikit canggung. Maklum mereka tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi sejak keberangkatan Yunho ke New York. Sebenarnya dibenak keduanya banyak sekali pertanyaan, namun entah mengapa tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

.

15 menit dalam diam.

.

Canggung

.

.

"mmm Jae.." ucap Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana mmm… kabar… Jihye?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku rasa baik"

"Aku rasa?" Yunho bingung

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong, "Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya Yun"

DEG

'Benarkah? 2 tahun? Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?' tanya Yunho dalam hati

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau?"

"Ahahaha.. kenapa kau kaget seperti itu… aku sudah tak bersama Jihye lagi Yun… dan kau meninggalkanku patah hati sendirian" canda Jaejoong

"Mian Jae… aku…"

"Oh ayolah Yun… itu sudah lama berakhir… aku sudah tidak apa-apa… dan buanglah wajah tegangmu itu." Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana karena entah mengapa suasana kali ini seperti tak biasa.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum, ia mencoba mengurangi ketegangannya.

Hening sejenak

Suasana benar-benar canggung sekarang.

"mmm… ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama kau menghilang" ucap Jaejoong membuka percakapan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Hanya 2 tahun Jae"

"Itu waktu yang sangat lama Yun… dan kau tahu…. aku sangat merindukanmu"

DEG

"Yah… kenapa kau malah bengong sih Yun… aku merindukanmu.. apa kau tak merindukanku?" protes Jaejoong

'I miss u so damn much Jae…' kata yang hanya terucap di hati Yunho

"Aiisshhh setidaknya katakan sesuatu kepadaku… kenapa malah bengong seperti itu… kau benar-benar menyebalkan Jung" Jaejoong kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang.

.

"mmmm Jae, apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ahahahha… Yun… kau ini kenapa? Aku merindukanmu tapi kau tak menjawab dan sekarang kau malah menginterogasiku? Aigooo…" Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

"Ah mian…"

Jaejoong melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong sambil mendekat ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong berada tepat di depan Yunho, ia bersandar pada meja bar kecil di dapurnya sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi.

"mmm?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, sungguh sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Katakan kepadaku hal yang mengganjal di pikiranmu sekarang"

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong…"

"Tidak"

"Pulanglah… dan jangan temui aku sebelum kau mengatakannya"

"Jae…"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 8 tahun Yun… Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menatap Yunho.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba

DEG

"Sebagai sahabat" ucap Yunho mencoba menutupi perasaannya.

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jujurlah.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura"

"Aku tidak…"

"Satu…"

"Jae…"

"Dua…"

"Oh God… kau…"

"Ti…"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho yang akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya

DEG

Wajah Jaejoong memerah.

Yunho mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. hal inilah yang sangat ia takutkan… Jaejoong mengetahui perasaannya dan akan menjauhinya.

"Jae… aku…"

"Kau mencintaiku sebagai?"

"Jae.."

"Jawab aku Yun…"

"…."

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya?"

"…."

"…."

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam

"Ba.."

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku… milikku…" ucap Yunho akhirnya, memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

DEG

Jaejoong terlihat kaget namun sudah tak ada waktu lagi bagi Yunho untuk kembali. Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan segala resikonya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menutupinya.

"Mian Jae… kalau…"

"Sejak kapan?"

Yunho kaget dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekarang sedang menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Ceritakan kepadaku dengan sebenarnya…"

"…"

"Yun…"

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak beberapa bulan mengenalmu"

Jaejoong semakin kaget

"Jadi sebelum aku bercerita tentang Jihye?"

"Ne…"

"Saat Boa mengungkapkan cintanya kepadamu, kau sudah mencintaiku?"

"Ne…"

"Saat aku bersama Jihye, kau sudah mencintaiku?"

"Ne…"

"Kau selalu menemaniku, menghiburku, dan mendengarkan curhatku tentang Jihye, kau sudah mencintaiku?"

"Ne… Aku mengagumimu di awal kita bertemu, dan aku mencintaimu beberapa bulan setelahnya" Yunho tersenyum

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku memanfaatkanmu selama ini, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku rela kau manfaatkan"

"Aku sudah menyakitimu dan kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Asal kau bahagia, aku rela kau sakiti"

"Aku namja"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Kau memiliki segalanya"

"Kau belum menjadi milikku"

"Aku tak punya apa-apa"

"Aku akan membuatmu memiliki segalanya"

DEG

"Pabo.. hiks…" Air mata Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah

"Jae…" Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong masih meneteskan air matanya.

Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa memukul pelan dada Yunho sambil terisak dipelukannya.

.

.

**I will always be the man for you and always be the man to love you too**

**All for you**

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"…"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu…"

"Apa masih perlu aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu Jae"

"…"

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"mmmm" Jaejoong memegang dagunya, berpura-pura berpikir.

"Joongie.."

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" Jaejoong menggoda Yunho

"mmmm…" Yunho berbalik menggoda Jaejoong

"Yunnie…"

Yunho terkikik melihat Jaejoong yang ngambek.

"Everything baby… I'll give my all…" ucap Yunho serius sambil memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Like what?" Goda Jaejoong sekali lagi

"mmm… let's see… I'll give you… my love, my heart, my loyalty and my property.." Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong yang terkikik setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Oww.. sounds good huh…?" Jaejoong memberikan smirk yang menggoda ke arah Yunho

"So… will you be my partner?"

"Ofcourse, I will…"

.

.

**All the love you gave to me**

**All the lies you said to me at night**

**I love you so it didn't matter then**

**Even after all I had**

**I can't leave you in my past**

"Jadi kau sebenarnya sudah menyukaiku dari dulu Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong santai masih sambil menonton televisi

Yunho tersenyum. Sungguh ia baru mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sudah memendam perasaan yang sama sejak lama.

Pagi tadi secara tak sengaja saat Yunho menemani Jaejoong berbelanja, ia berpapasan dengan Jihye. Jihye memberikan selamat kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong, awalnya Yunho sedikit bingung namun setelah Jihye menceritakan semuanya akhirnya Yunho mengerti.

Selama ini Yunho dan Jaejoong merasakan hal yang sama dan merasakan ketakutan yang sama. takut jika akan dihindari satu sama lain, takut akan dibenci satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya, setelah merasa cemburu dengan pengakuan Boa, putri rektor tempat dirinya dan Yunho kuliah. Boa mencintai Yunho dan ia mengungkapkan perasaanya di depan publik. Merasa cemburu, Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan Jihye. Namun hubungan mereka tidaklah seharmonis yang Yunho kira. Jaejoong tak benar-benar mencintai Jihye, meskipun ia kekasih Jihye tapi banyak waktu yang Jaejoong habiskan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sebenarnya mulai merasa kalau Yunho memiliki perasaan kepadanya, ia memancing Yunho untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan menunjukkan rasa cemburunya dengan terus berpacaran dengan Jihye namun Yunho tak menunjukkan rasa cemburu sama sekali dan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Jaejoong tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya karena ia sendiri belum yakin akan perasaan Yunho kepadanya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari bahwa penantiannya tak ada hasilnya dan malah membuat Yunho menjauh darinya selama 2 tahun.

Ketika Yunho pergi, ia semakin meyakini bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho. Sungguh Yunho adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Jihye, sebenarnya ia berbohong kepada Yunho kalau telah kembali berpacaran dengan Jihye. Ia hanya ingin Yunho marah dan cemburu sehingga Yunho akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya. Namun salah, Yunho malah memberikan selamat kepadanya dan tak terlihat sedih. Sungguh ini membuat Jaejoong bingung. 3 bulan Jaejoong mencoba merenung, ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, ia tak bisa terus berbohong kepada Yunho. ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menemui Jihye dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk jujur kepada Yunho mengenai perasaannya, ia tak bisa menunggu lagi. Jihye sangat mendukung keputusan Jaejoong. Jihye tahu jika Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, beberapa hari setelah dia dan Jaejoong berpacaran, itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan namja lain, beberapa bulan setelah ia berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengetahui itu dan bahkan tak melarangnya hanya saja ia meminta Jihye untuk tetap bersamanya, setidaknya seperti itu yang harus Jaejoong munculkan di depan Yunho.

Namun ketika Jaejoong hendak mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Yunho, ia malah mengetahui bahwa Yunho akan melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri selama 2 tahun. Sungguh saat itu, Jaejoong ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun ia harus berfikir rasional, ia tak ingin mengganggu pikiran Yunho, mengganggu studinya dan yang paling penting adalah ia tak ingin Yunho membencinya setelah mengetahui perasaannya dan meninggalkannya bukan untuk 2 tahun saja tapi untuk selama-lamanya. Sungguh Jaejoong tak ingin itu terjadi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu. Yunho selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama 2 tahun perpisahan mereka. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia makan tepat waktu? Apakah sakit lambungnya tak kambuh lagi? Apakah dia semakin tampan? Apakah ia semakin menawan? Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih disana? Banyak pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenak Jaejoong.

Hingga beberapa bulan lalu, Yunho kembali. Dan semua berubah. Semua yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini terkuak. Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong, meskipun Jaejoong harus mendesaknya terlebih dahulu.

Perjalanan dan penantian yang panjang bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Butuh beberapa tahun bagi mereka untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing, untuk menerima resiko.

Dan sekarang mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

3 bulan sudah mereka bersama

Tak peduli waktu yang terbuang sia-sia sebelumnya, tak peduli kebohongan yang keduanya buat selama ini. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah sekarang dan waktu yang akan datang akan mereka lewati bersama dengan memori indah. Memori mereka berdua. Selamanya.

.

.

**I'll promise you my love will be so true**

**Forever with you**

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di atas kapal pesiar mewah yang sengaja Yunho sewa untuk liburannya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedang duduk di dek kapal dengan Yunho yang sedang memeluknya erat dari belakang, mereka menikmati indahnya malam di perairan Hawai. Suasana sangat tenang dan sangat romantis.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan menunjukkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Menikahlah denganku" pinta Yunho sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin berhiaskan permata hitam dengan desain khusus sehingga terlihat sangat menawan. Cincin ini hanya ada satu di dunia. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang presdir perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhiasan dan berlian untuk memberikan hal yang spesial kepada seseorang yang sangat spesial.

"OMO.." Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat sangat kaget.

"Wanna come to the Jung, Kim?" ucap Yunho dengan suara husky-nya

Jaejoong seketika memeluk Yunho. memeluk Yunho erat. "Sure Jung"

"Gomawo Joongie… Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie…"

Jaejoong kemudian mencium bibir Yunho, menyesap dan melumat, ia mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua menghabiskan malam di kapal pesiar dengan penuh cinta, peluh dan desah. Sungguh liburan yang sangat berkesan bagi keduanya. Merekapun menikah di Paris satu bulan setelah itu.

.

.

.

END

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ini oneshoot pertama maxy.. bagaimana?

Alurnya campuran, maju mundur campur aduk… semoga teman-teman gak bingung… ehehehhe

Penceritaannya loncat-loncat, sepenggal-sepenggal, gak mendetail yang penting jelas dan dapat dimengerti ide ceritanya. Kalau terlalu mendetail, maxy takut wordnya kepanjangan dan alhasil nanti malah gak jadi oneshoot… ehehehhe

Apakah teman-teman suka?

Review pleaseee….

Ijinkan mazy tahu apa yang ada di pikiran teman-teman mengenai fic ini…^^

Love u all…

Chuuu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
